a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control apparatus and method for a generator of an automotive vehicle.
b) Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Patent No. 3305850 issued on May 10, 2002 exemplifies a previously proposed alternator control apparatus for an automotive vehicle. In this proposed alternator control apparatus, intake air temperature of an engine is adopted as an estimated temperature of a battery, thereby is adopted as a control parameter for controlling the alternator. Moreover, when the vehicle is traveling at low velocity, the intake air temperature is determined to be higher than an actual temperature of the battery. Hence, the estimated battery temperature is so corrected as to be reduced. On the other hand, when the vehicle is traveling at high velocity, the intake air temperature is determined to be lower than the actual temperature of the battery. Hence, the estimated battery temperature is so corrected as to be increased. Furthermore, in the case where a cooling water temperature of the engine is higher than a predetermined value, the estimated battery temperature is also corrected so as to be increased.